Captain and his Librarian
by Awatere11
Summary: A new couple moved in across the street and I can see into their apartment. They seem nice ... I think I am stalking them. Can't help it really ... gods they are HAWT! Not really stalking is it ... or ...if I buy binoculars ...is it? SMUT. Voyerism. Erotic. Naughty. Crumbly said 'just write some sexy times' so blame her! My naughty minx xxxx


Cardiff City is a city that feels big and small at the same time. It's a city where no one sleeps yet one that gives me the feeling of loneliness all the time. It's loneliest at this time of the night, 3:00 AM in the morning.

I lay on my back looking up at my ceiling wondering how all I lost so much in the past year. But this morning was particularly different. Amid the grey concrete buildings and dark blue sky, a square of yellow light lit up a small part of the cityscape.

I couldn't help but sit up at the edge of my bed and look out. I guess that's how it all started, just me looking.

I could never forget that day, the day it all started.

This square of yellow light caught my attention because it was in line with the view out my bedroom. The window was across the street, an apartment building that wasn't any different from mine. Just an old apartment.

I watched a guy standing by the window of his apartment looking out onto the still quiet city streets below. Then, another man walked up behind him and held him in his arms. They kissed each other in the most loving way while embracing.

A mix of feelings crept up on me. Feelings of curiosity, feelings of envy.

I looked down below and there was a U-Haul parked right outside the street between us. The two men disappeared for a second and reappeared at the street level. They went in the U-Haul to pick up boxes and carried them to their fifth-floor apartment.

It was so early, but it made sense for them to move before morning rush hour. Seeing the smiles on their faces made me wonder if it was the first time they were moving in together. One looked older than me and one looked younger than me.

The older man was tall in a white button up and grey trousers. He had floppy hair and a thick muscular build. His skin was tanned despite the season and he had a strange wristlet on his arm. The old coat he wore looked like something from World War II and I wracked my brain until I remembered. A Captain's coat.

I called him Captain.

The other had a more slender frame like a swimmer. He had brown hair and pale eyes. He leaned his posture forward ever so slightly. Weight of the world on his shoulders kinda guy.

I called him Librarian.

They were very cute couple. I moved from my bedroom to my kitchen to make a pot of coffee. My eyes were glued out my window to see what was going on.

When it looked like they finally moved everything out of the U-Haul, Captain looked through one of the boxes. He took out a book that he slipped into his pocket. Then, they exchanged some words before Captain gave Librarian a kiss and left the apartment.

I saw Captain drive the U-Haul away. Librarian had a smile on his face looking down the streets below. He then walked from room to room in his new apartment.

I could see him imagining where to put everything.

Librarian must have taken a day off work because it was a Monday. Or maybe he didn't have a nine-to-five like most people in the city.

I was supposed to be at work that day for a meeting.

But I spent so much time looking out my window that I decided to work from home and cancel the meeting instead. I've been doing that more often lately partially because I've been drinking and smoking a lot.

My sleep schedule was getting worse, which is funny to say because I never really got much sleep anyways.

Now, it was even worse. But I guess that's what I expected when I moved to Cardiff a year ago, I just didn't expect it to be this bad.

I moved to the city after I got this new job as a financial analyst in London. I did mind-numbing calculations and talked to people who thought they were the centre of the universe. Something I noticed after moving from a smaller city to a big one was that everyone had massive egos.

I opened up my laptop and sent some important emails to my clients. I didn't even notice that I was working on my kitchen counter that faced the window. I never worked in my kitchen before and I realized that I did it because I was keeping an eye on Librarian.

I was pretty distracted the whole morning and I didn't really get much work done. Librarian had a box cutter and was opening each box, pulling out personal things. I couldn't look away, I don't know what it was about him that was so hypnotic.

His movements were mesmerizing. He pulled out personal items that belonged to either him or Captain. I had this strange thought that if I missed him opening a box, I would miss something interesting.

One box was filled with dress shirts and slacks. I figured that the box he opened belonged to Captain. Librarian hung those neatly in the closet in the bedroom.

Then, he opened a new box. It was like Christmas morning watching him un-box things. Inside this one were paintbrushes and sketchbooks. He then walked to the easel that was near the living room window and laid out his art supplies meticulously.

When it was around lunch time, Librarian disappeared briefly. I watched him walk out the apartment. He returned with a slice of pizza.

I watched him eat as I ate my lunch too. I guess the reason why I was staring so much was that I was scared he'd pull the curtains closed eventually. I had never done such a thing like this before, but I got a thrill from how forbidden it was.

But the curtains remained open, and for the next few days, I could see their every move. The building across the street was close enough that I could see expressions on their faces. I could see their lips move when they were talking, but I couldn't make out the words they were saying.

It was nice to have that little bit of mystery. It was like watching a movie on mute. I could see were their movements and expressions.

I wondered why they never closed their curtains or blinds. Of course, they didn't suspect that anyone was watching them like I did. But maybe it was only strange because I was such a private person and the thought of having my curtains drawn open all day was terrifying.

Captain did not have a nine-to-five job and it seemed like he was the breadwinner between the two of them. Librarian sometimes left with him, I wondered if they worked in the same place or something. Captain had a more serious look on his face all the time. He was very stoic and it was hard to read his emotions.

Librarian was more like a puppy. He was laidback and more playful. When Captain came home from work, Librarian ran to the door in a dramatic fashion. He wrapped his arms around Captain's neck as if he hadn't seen him for years. And even though it happened every day, that small gesture by Librarian was one of the few things that put a smile on Captain's face.

.

.

.

One evening, about a week after their move, they had some friends over. People showed up one by one with a gift in hand. It was a total of six guests who showed up.

They looked like a close group of friends by the way they were hugging and touching each other. Captain and Librarian had prepared a four-course meal that day to entertain their guests. It was hard to see exactly what they cooked, but the guests looked like they were really enjoying it.

They all sat at the dining room table in the dimly lit apartment while enjoying wine. Everyone was dressed so nicely at the party. The ladies had on long dresses and the guys wore button ups and trousers.

The only exception was Captain who wore a white button up and jeans. From what I could see, Librarian wasn't a very social guy. He disappeared into their bedroom and lay in bed for brief moments as if he needed to recharge during the party. I figured that the guests who attended were more Captain's friends rather than Librarian's. For some reason he was acting like the silent broody one. It was interesting to watch the role reversal.

One time when Librarian retreated into the bedroom, Captain came in and sat next to him on the bed. He rubbed his back making sure Librarian was okay. My heart melted seeing that, it was the cutest thing to witness Captain comforting Librarian.

When it was nearing midnight, the guests left one by one until it was just the two guys left. After the last person left their apartment, Librarian put his head on Captain's chest with a tired look on his face. Captain pulled Librarian's chin to meet his and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Their small kiss became more passionate and Captain's hands moved to Librarian's lower back and his round arse. I thought it was the moment where things would get really hot. I felt the wetness my pants, my internal itch thinking about seeing them have sex for the first time. But they both looked exhausted and instead they sat on the couch and turned on the television.

I rest my head on the pillow. After a long day, the satin sheets felt so nice. But it was missing something.

I longed for the connection that Captain and Librarian had. I missed the feeling of falling asleep in someone's arms. Someone to hold you and remind you that you exist in this city. My eyelids felt heavy but I tried to keep them open in hopes of seeing them make love for the first time.

My mind was filled with images of my ex-fiancé, the one I moved in with into this apartment not too long ago.

Captain and Librarian reminded me of us. They reminded me of how happy I was moving into a brand-new apartment.

They reminded me how my heart fluttered every time my ex-lover walked in.

But like most things in my life, it didn't work out the way I wanted it to. Like the way I had pictured it in my mind. Like the happy ending that I wanted.

And so that's why for the past little while, I've been living my life vicariously through Captain and Librarian. Like a reader in someone's story, I was a part of it but at the same time, I wasn't. I was so invested in their story now that all I could do was keep watching.

Librarian lay on Captain's chest and he was already passed out before the movie had finished. One of Captain's arms was around Librarian's shoulders and the other was on his inner thigh stroking him gently. When the movie was over Captain carried Librarian's sleeping body into the bedroom and helped Librarian strip out of his clothes.

Librarian had a slightly hairy and toned body. My pussy throbbed instantly seeing his white underwear hug his arse so tightly.

Captain stripped out of his own clothes. He had smooth skin and no chest hair. His broad shoulders and muscular arms looked like he was a blue-collar worker, but I knew he wasn't because of the way he dressed.

I knew he must have worked in Cardiff and I was curious to know if I would ever bump into him on my commute one day. I wondered what I would do. It would be so awkward for me because I wouldn't know what to do or say, or if I should do or say anything at all. I realized how much I knew about them, even though they had no idea who I was.

.

.

.

.

One afternoon Librarian came back to his apartment with a large white bag. He took the contents out. It was a blank canvas; he set it up on the easel next to the window.

It was a hot day, so he stripped out of his t-shirt. The sun cast beautiful shadows on his pale back. He pulled out a set of oil paints.

For a long time, he sat in front of the white canvas and just stared at it. Then, he pulled out a pencil and he began to sketch something so faint that I couldn't see what it was, even if I squinted. He took a step back many times until he looked happy with what he outlined on the canvas.

He took a paintbrush and stroked it across the white canvas. The first colour he used was a deep blue, so pigmented that it looked like the midnight ocean. If Librarian was a colour, he would be this one. The colour of melancholy and brooding angst.

He mixed the dark blue with a yellow to make a lighter tone and his hand moved like a choreographed dance across the canvas. In another instance, he looked like a pianist crouched over a piano when he was painting a fine detail. I had to stop working on my laptop just so I could focus on the beauty in how he painted.

Since his back was turned to me, I couldn't see his face. All I could see were the toned muscles on his back and a hint of his arse peeking out of the top of his jeans.

Within the next few hours, his work started to take shape. It was a portrait of Captain, except painted without any other colour. It was just in the colour blue.

I could see how beautiful it was even from how far away I was. I could only imagine how much better it would be closer in detail, seeing all the textures of the oil paint.

Then, on the streets below, I saw Captain coming home from work and I was curious to see his reaction to Librarian's painting. When he walked in, Librarian seemed startled. He quickly tucked his painting behind the easel before Captain could come in and see his masterpiece.

 _What was all that about?_

That was so weird that Librarian would want to hide such a beautiful piece of work from Captain. Especially because it was of Captain himself.

Librarian flung his arms around Captain, excited like he usually was when he came home from work. Captain looked like he was in a bad mood that day.

I watched Captain push Librarian's back against the wall hard. He kissed him on the lips and squeezed Librarian's already naked torso. Librarian's head tilted back against the wall and he flung his arms around Captain's neck holding him tightly.

Captain reached down and put his hands behind Librarian's knees and lifted him up to carry him to the bedroom. I adjusted my glasses. My eyes followed them from window to window and I could feel my insistent itch became a raging inferno in my pants. I felt my heart racing in my chest.

It was like watching the hottest porno I'd ever seen.

While still kissing and carrying Librarian, Captain kicked the door closed and tossed Librarian's body onto the bed. Captain's brows were furrowed and he was biting his lower lip.

Captain striped his shirt off, revealing his abs that reflected the sunlight. He then grabbed onto the cuff of Librarian's pants and yanked them off in one swift motion. Librarian laid on the bed with his arms flung above his head waiting for Captain's lead.

I reached into my pants and began to finger myself, my need throbbed as fast as my racing heart.

I watched Captain climb onto the bed and knelt on top of Librarian. Then, with one hand, he pulled Librarian upright and made him unbutton his pants. Librarian complied and he did it slowly with his eyes locked onto Captain's brooding face.

Librarian pulled down Captain's trousers revealing his black briefs I could see the outline of his thick cock. Then, Librarian reached into his briefs and pulled out Captain's cock. Oh boy, was it magnificent.

It is bigger than I expected it to be and it was proportional to his large muscular body. He had a hairless ball sack and dick just the way I imagined it to be. Just the way I liked it.

Librarian's hungry eyes fixed onto Captain's pulsing hard-on. I could only imagine how it tasted. I watched Librarian put the tip of it into his mouth and its girth barely fit between his pouty lips.

I watched Librarian suck slowly. Captain's head tilted towards the ceiling with his mouth purse open. He was enjoying Librarian's delicate licking and sucking.

I started to rub myself harder and faster, imagining my fingers were Librarian's tongue. But I knew it would never be as good as the real thing. Slowly, Librarian sucked deeper and deeper onto Captain's thick shaft.

One of Librarian's hands cupped Captain's balls and I could see the fullness of them in his hands. Captain was hung like a bull. I could see Captain's strong chest rise and fall with every breath.

Captain grabbed onto to the back of Librarian's head and pulled his hair then pushed his face deep onto his shaft. I watched Captain's cock disappear completely in Librarian's mouth. Tears streamed down Librarian's face, trying to take Captain's entire cock down his throat.

Captain then put both hands on Librarian's face, pumping his cock aggressively in and out of him. Captain mouthed some words and I knew he was about to come. I could see sweat trickled down Captain's forehead.

He pulled out his cock and stroked it on the tip of Librarian's tongue. Librarian grabbed onto Captain's balls awaiting his load. And then Captain blasted a magnificent load that coated Librarian's tongue.

It ran down his mouth and dripped down his chin to his naked torso. It was the biggest load I had ever seen. I watch Librarian slurp it up tasting Captain's juices, not wasting a drop.

Captain then left the room and headed to the bathroom. I thought he would return with the cloth to wipe Librarian up.

But from the steam coming from the bathroom, I knew he was taking a shower instead.

Librarian sat on the bed slightly confused with cum all over his body and a semi-hard cock. He looked upset about the abrupt ending.

I was confused too. I wondered if Captain had a bad day at work and he was taking out his anger on Librarian. Then, I remembered the painting that Librarian did earlier. I realize how much Librarian cared for Captain. But did Captain feel the same way about Librarian?

When Captain finished his shower, he headed back into the bedroom and changed but he didn't even look at Librarian. He put on some clothes, more casual than the ones he wore to work - a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. He put on a baseball cap and he mouthed some words to Librarian.

Then, I watched him walk out the doors down into the streets and disappeared around the corner. Librarian looks so confused and so sad. Librarian went into the bathroom and used the wet towel to wipe himself. I watched him walk to the living room back to his easel. He picked up the painting he was working on earlier and he looked at it. He put it on the easel and lifted the paintbrush but he couldn't work on it anymore. He just stared at it.

After a while, he tucked the painting back behind the easel and he went to the couch to lie down.

In a weird way, I was so turned on by how angry Captain was and how aggressive he was to Librarian's submissive body. But at the same time, I felt sorry for Librarian. I wondered if their relationship was always like this.

I felt pressure in my core from my sexual frustration.

It must've been two weeks since they moved in and I spent so much of it looking out my window at my new neighbours. It was too late now, I was already so invested in their life.

That evening, I walked to a store and bought a set of binoculars.

.

..

.

I unpacked my binoculars as soon as I got home. A part of me felt dirty un-boxing them. My sweaty palms left prints all over them.

But I was so deep into this that I couldn't stop now. I was addicted to watching their lives unfold. I went by my window and adjusted the focus on the binoculars. Just as I did, the two men came home from what looked like a date.

Librarian was holding flowers in his hands and Captain was dressed nicely like they came from dinner. It was harder to see that evening due to the heavy rain. The sounds of raindrops against my window sill made a calming white noise. I sipped on some camomile tea to relax a bit.

Captain shook the raindrops off his umbrella and hung it on the front doorknob. It reminded me of what my ex used to do to do after coming home in the rain. In fact, his umbrella was hanging on my front door still.

There was a pit in my stomach thinking about him.

But, I quickly turned my attention back to Captain and Librarian.

It numbed and distracted me.

Librarian looked particularly cheerful. He transferred the flowers into a vase and put it on the window next to the easel.

With my binoculars, I could see how smooth his face was. There was not a blemish in sight and his lips were plush and rose-colored. When he was trying to find a good spot for the flowers, he stuck his tongue out in the cutest way. Librarian was cuter than a puppy.

Captain turned on the lights in the bedroom and I watched him undress. I licked my lips watching him slowly unbutton his dress shirt. It had specks of raindrops on his shoulders and back. He ran one of his hands through his hair to slick it back. It was wet.

After he took his shirt off, he took off his pants and he had on grey briefs that hugged his toned legs. He was built like a horse with well-defined muscles. I could only imagine how amazing he would be in bed with his strength.

Librarian walked into the bedroom and leaned against the door frame. He paused with a smirk on his face. I adjusted the binoculars to focus into his eyes. He was admiring Captain who had his back turned away from him.

Librarian walked behind Captain and hugged his thick torso. It looked like he was wrapping his arms around the trunk of a tree as he buried his face in Captain's back. Librarian's hands moved all over Captain's smooth naked torso, running his hands up and down his abs and the curves of his pecs. I imagined the smell Captain's sweet and salty scent.

Librarian reached lower and he slipped his fingers in Captain's waistband where his bush stuck out. Captain put his hands on Librarian's shoulder and guided him down on his knees. His bulge grew even larger as soon as Librarian's knees hit the floor.

I unbuttoned my jeans and started fingering myself. My other hand was on the binoculars. I had a hard time keeping it still, I was shaking from my excitement and horniness.

Captain turned around and tilted Librarian's chin up to kiss him. His large hands rested on Librarian's smooth neck. He ran them down Librarian's body, brushing against his nipples, then to the bottom of his shirt. In one swift motion, he pulled it off and tossed it on the floor.

Captain then pushed Librarian onto the bed, they both sank into the plush white sheets. While still kissing, Captain unbuttoned Librarian's jeans and pulled them off revealing his white undies. His erection pitched a tent in them.

Captain pulled those off and stroked Librarian's throbbing cock. His hands gracefully moved up and down Librarian's shaft. Librarian was in ecstasy.

I fingered myself harder watching them frolic in the bed.

Captain then flipped Librarian over aggressively, he pulled Librarian's underwear down just to the base of his arse. Then he spread Librarian's perky cheeks open and spat a glob of spit onto his hole. He stopped for a second to admire what was in front of him then buried his face in it.

Librarian buried his face in the pillow while enjoying Captain's mouth between his arse. Librarian grabbed onto the frame of the bed, and Captain buried his face deeper. I could only imagine how good Captain's stubble must have felt between Librarian's cheeks.

By now, my fingers were wet and some was leaking all over my hand, and I had to stop stroking so that I wouldn't come. My heart pounded at the rush of watching something so personal in someone's home. I'd never done something like this before, and I knew it was wrong.

In my mind I tried to justify it since their curtains were drawn open, they must've not cared that I was watching. We were, after all, in Cardiff. There were no real boundaries between people's personal space since everyone lived in such close quarters.

Captain hovered over Librarian and pulled a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. Librarian was still faced down in the sheets. New York City put some of the lube on Librarian's hole and rubbed it in.

I zoomed in and focused on Captain's finger pressed firmly on Librarian's hole, then watched it slowly insert inside.

Librarian had now tilted his head back as Captain's large finger penetrated him. He slid it in deeper and deeper, twisting and pushing until it disappeared completely.

Captain bit his lips and quickened his pace as he fingerfucked Librarian. With his other hand, Captain started to stroke his own cock, getting it ready for what was to come. Their torsos glistened with sweat and their windows fogged up from their hot bodies. Captain pulled out his finger and slid Librarian's pants off completely.

Captain lubed his cock up and pulled Librarian's hips so that he was on all fours. Librarian turned his head and mouthed something to Captain. Captain nodded.

Captain teased Librarian a little by rubbing the tip of his cock on Librarian's hole. I could see how impatient Librarian was getting.

Librarian finally grabbed Captain's cock to guide him inside. With both his hands, Captain braced Librarian's hips and slowly slid himself in.

It was hot seeing the contrast between Captain's large frame and Librarian's slender body. Inch by inch, Captain slid his cock in Librarian until all I could see was Captain's balls. Librarian took every inch of Captain's cock.

Captain spat between Librarian's cheeks for some more lubrication. He pulled his hips back slowly before thrusting it back in hard.

He leaned over Librarian kissing the base of his neck while thrusting his hips. Librarian's hands were now grabbing onto the bed frame and Captain started to get more aggressive.

He started to fuck Librarian faster and faster. There was a bit of pain in Librarian's eyes but he was taking it like a champion.

Captain flipped Librarian over. They were face to face, and Librarian couldn't help but grab onto Captain's neck to kiss him.

Captain put his cock back inside Librarian in the missionary position. This time Librarian grabbed onto Captain's hips to pull him deep inside.

I could see Librarian screaming in pain and pleasure as Captain gave it to him hard. Captain's balls slapped against the base of Librarian's arse. Librarian's hard cock pressed between their sweaty bodies.

Captain began to stroke Librarian's cock, pumping his shaft. Then, the thrusting quickened and Librarian's body tightened up before a stream of semen spewed out of his cock.

Captain's eyes widened at the beautiful sight.

Then, he pulled out his own cock and stroked himself and shot his load on Librarian's body. White fluid covered Librarian's chest and abs. And Captain put his cock back in Librarian one last time and kept it in there while his body collapsed onto Librarian.

I looked down and frantically finger fucked myself hard and I exploded in a mind-numbing orgasm. I closed my eyes for a second and leaned against my wall. I felt dirty after coming, not physically but morally dirty from what just happened.

I should throw out my binoculars, I thought to myself. Maybe I've gone too far. But I couldn't help but look through them again, watching as Captain and Librarian lay on their bed kissing each other.

It was too late to turn away now, and I knew I wouldn't stop looking for as long as they lived there. They were just too sexy, and the sex was too passionate. Captain kissed Librarian on the forehead and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth that he used to wipe Librarian down.

Librarian laid there tired and he drifted to sleep. After his shower, Captain returned naked, his semi-hard cock still dangling between his thighs.

He got into the bed and pressed his body up against Librarian's. Librarian shifted his body to comfortably fit in Captain's.

God.

I was addicted to them.

END


End file.
